sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Διανυσματικός Χώρος
Διανυσματικός Χώρος Vector Space thumb|300px| [[Διανυσματικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Διανυσματικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Γραμμική Άλγεβρα ---- Γεωμετρικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Χώρος Minkowski Χώρος Riemann Χώρος Lobachevsky ---- Μαθηματικός Χώρος Τοπολογικός Χώρος Διανυσματικός Χώρος Μετρικός Χώρος Χώρος Hilbert ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικός Χώρος ---- Τοπολογικός Χώρος Διανυσματικός Χώρος Χώρος Banach Χώρος Hilbert ]] - Ένας Μαθηματικός Χώρος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Διανυσματικός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "διάνυσμα". Εισαγωγή Ένα μη-κενό Σύνολο V εφωδιασμένο με: *μια Εσωτερική Πράξη " + " και *μια Εσωτερική Πράξη " * ", ονομάζεται διανυσματικός χώρος επί ενός σώματος Κ. εφόσον ικανοποιούνται οι κάτωθι ιδιότητες: * Το (V,+) είναι Αβελιανή Ομάδα άρα ισχύουν οι ιδιότητες της. * Στο (V,.) ισχύει η Προσεταιριστικότητα και η ύπαρξη ουδετέρου στοιχείου * Για την σύνθεση των δύο πράξεων ισχύουν δύο Επιμεριστικότητες. Ορισμός Α. Η εσωτερική πράξη "πρόσθεση" ορίζεται από τον παρακάτω τύπο: : \begin{matrix} Addition & +: & {V \times{} V} & \longrightarrow{} & {V} \\ & & {(\mathbf{u},\mathbf{v})} & \mapsto & {\mathbf{u}+\mathbf{v}} \end{matrix} - Για την Πρόσθεση οι ιδιότητες είναι (ταυτίζονται με τις ιδιότητες της Ομάδας): : 1) Μεταθετική Ιδιότητα (Commutativity): :: \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} = \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u} , \quad \forall{} \mathbf{u}, \mathbf{v} \in{} V : 2) Προσεταιριστική Ιδιότητα (Associativity) (ως προς την πρόσθεση): :: \begin{matrix} \mathbf{u} + (\mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) = (\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v}) + \mathbf{w} , \quad \\ \forall{} \mathbf{u}, \mathbf{v}, \mathbf{w} \in{} V \end{matrix} : 3) Ύπαρξη ουδέτερου στοιχείου "0": :: \exists{}\mathbf{0} \in{} V : \quad \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{0} = \mathbf{u} , \quad \forall{} \mathbf{u} \in{} V : 4) Ύπαρξη αντιθέτου στοιχείου: :: \exists{} \mathbf{-u} \in{} V : \quad \mathbf{u} + (\mathbf{-u}) = \mathbf{0}, \quad \forall{} \mathbf{u} \in{} V Β. Η εσωτερική πράξη "πολλαπλασιασμός" ορίζεται από τον παρακάτω τύπο: : \begin{matrix} Multiplication & \cdot{}: & {K \times{} V} & \longrightarrow{} & {V} \\ & & {(\mathit{a},\mathbf{u})} & \mapsto & {\mathit{a} \cdot \mathbf{u}} \end{matrix} - Για τον Πολλαπλασιασμό οι ιδιότητες είναι: : 1) Προσεταιριστική Ιδιότητα (Associativity) (ως προς τον πολλαπλασιασμό): :: \mathit{a} \cdot (\mathit{b} \cdot \mathbf{u})=(\mathit{a} \cdot \mathit{b}) \cdot \mathbf{u} , \quad \forall{} \mathit{a} ,\mathit{b} \in{}K , \quad \forall{} \mathbf{u} \in{} V : 2) Υπάρξη ουδέτερου στοιχείου "1": :: \exists{} \mathit{1} \in{} K : \quad \mathit{1} \cdot \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{u} , \quad \forall{} \mathbf{u} \in{} V Γ. Για την σύνθεση των δύο πράξεων ισχύουν οι ιδιότητες: : 1) Επιμεριστική Ιδιότητα (Distributivity) (ως προς την πρόσθεση): :: \mathit{a} \cdot (\mathbf{u}+ \mathbf{v}) = \mathit{a} \cdot \mathbf{u}+ \mathit{a} \cdot \mathbf{v} , \quad \forall{} \mathit{a}\in{}K , \quad \forall{} \mathbf{u}, \mathbf{v} \in{} V : 2) Επιμεριστική Ιδιότητα (Distributivity) (ως προς τον πολλαπλασιασμό): :: (\mathit{a} + \mathit{b}) \cdot \mathbf{u} = \mathit{a} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathit{b} \cdot \mathbf{u} , \quad \forall{} \mathit{a}, \mathit{b} \in{} K , \quad \forall{} \mathbf{u} \in{} V Παραδείγματα Usually we will take the field of scalars to be R, the set of real numbers. Some vector spaces have C, the set of complex numbers, as their field of scalars. Some vector spaces have Q, the set of rational numbers, as their field of scalars. Vector Spaces # Ο Μηδενικός Διανυσματικός Χώρος {0}. This is the vector space containing exactly one element 0. (Sometimes I will abuse notation and write 0 instead.) The zero vector space has dimension 0. # Το σύνολο των Πραγματικών Αριθμών ®. # Rn for any positive integer n. We have R1 = R and dimR R n = n. # Το σύνολο των Μιγαδικών Αριθμών ©, the vector space of complex numbers. We have dimR C = 2. We can consider C to be a complex vector space, where the field of scalars is C instead of R. Then C, as a complex vector space, has dimension 1 and we write dimC C = 1. # For a given m × n matrix A, the column space Col A. This is a subspace of Rm. # For a given m × n matrix A, the null space Nul A. This is a subspace of Rn. # For a given linear transformation T : V → W, the image im T. # For a given linear transformation T : V → W, the kernel ker T. # The set of doubly infinite sequences of real numbers (. . . , a−1, a0, a1, . . .). # Το σύνολο των άπειρων Ακολουθιών (infinite sequences of real numbers) (a1, a2, a3, . . .). # Το σύνολο των Πολυωνύμων (Polynomials) anxn + an-1xn-1 + · · · + a1x1 + a0x0 of degree at most n (with ani ∈ R). # Το σύνολο των Πολυωνύμων (Polynomials) anxn + an-1xn-1 + · · · + a1x1 + a0x0 of degree at most n (with anin ∈ C) . # Ένα επίπεδο του Ευκλείδειου Χώρου R3 που περιέχει την αρχή (0) των αξόνων. # Functions f : R → R. This includes functions like f(x) = (1 for x rational 0 for x irrational. # Το σύνολο των Συνεχών Συναρτήσεων (Continuous functions) f : R → R. # Το σύνολο των Διαφορισίμων Συναρτήσεων (Differentiable functions f : R → R. # Differentiable functions f : R → R such that f0 is continuous. # Twice-differentiable functions f : R → R. # n-times differentiable functions f : R → R. # Το σύνολο των Λείων Συναρτήσεων (Smooth functions) f : R → R (the nth derivative exist for all positive integers n). # Functions f : R → R such that f(5) = 0. # Το σύνολο των λύσεων της (homogeneous) differential equation y'' + y = 0. Not Vector Spaces # The set {0, 1}. # Το σύνολο των Ακεραίων Αριθμών (integers) (Z). # Το σύνολο των Αρρήτων Αριθμών ( irrational numbers) R \ Q. # R is not a complex vector space but it is a real vector space. # Q is not a real vector space but it is a rational vector space. # The union of the x-axis and the y-axis in R^2. # Ένα επίπεδο του Ευκλείδειου Χώρου R3 που δεν περιέχει την αρχή (0) των αξόνων. # The set of polynomials with degree exactly n. # Functions f : R → R such that f(5) = 1. # Το σύνολο των λύσεων της (nonhomogeneous) differential equation y'' + y = sin x. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ευκλείδειος Χώρος * Τανυστικός Χώρος * Δυικός Χώρος * Πραγματικός Χώρος Συνταγμένων * Μιγαδικός Χώρος Συντεταγμένων * Συναρτησιακός Χώρος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *examples-of-vector-spaces *[ ] Category:Μαθηματικοί Χώροι